Heart's Nobility
by icy manipulator
Summary: With the death of his Godfather, what else is there for him when all he has left is his anger against his own Heart’s Nobility. Completed.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling.  No infringement of either copyright or financial gain is intended by this work._

_            The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :         With the death of his Godfather, what else is there for him when all he has left is his anger against his own Heart's Nobility. 

Prologue

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass…" Lily Potter voice tremulously sang in a whisper to calm down the precious bundle she held close to her heart.

They were about to go to bed that night when she thought she saw something moving about in the bushes across the lawn. James thought it was nothing and asked her not to worry.  But, she had this inescapable, unexplainable feeling that they were in danger.

Just as suddenly the main door blew open.  James reacted quickly by sending spells towards the shattered door.  He told her to run and take Harry.  But where could they go. Besides, she wouldn't leave her husband behind… whatever happened tonight, they'd do it as a family.  

Still… she ran upstairs to get their son, if she could get to him… James would meet them in the main bedroom and activate the portkey that will send them directly to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Avada Kedavra…"

She heard a voice say from the stairs… followed with a thud and she knew that James was gone and it was now too late.  She won't be able to get past the monster to their bedroom and escape. Backing off to a corner, she sank down and sang her son a lullaby, hoping and praying to drive the nightmare that was now fast approaching.

Lily heard the doors to the other rooms of the house explode. He was searching for them and it won't be long.  

Her mind raced back through her memories for spells of protection and defense but instead she found that the only memory that hasn't fled her was of her father, as he taught her and Petunia the simple prayer she'd always have been fond of.

She heard the door clicked open as the forgotten prayer came to her mind. 

_'Angel of God my guardian dear…'_

"Hand over the boy and I might spare your life…" the hated voice hissed.

_'To whom His love entrust me dear…'_

"No! Not Harry… Please…"  She begged

_'Ever this day, be at my side…'_

"Stand Aside Girl!" The Dark Lord commanded.

"Please… not Harry… Take me instead"  She was crying now, pleading frantically for the life of her child.  The son she loved more than life itself.

_'To light and guard… To rule and guide…'_

As the green light hit her, oddly enough, she felt at peace.  

The last thing she saw before a great white light engulfed her was that of a tall being of flowing silver bedecked in golden armor holding a flaming sword.  His Silver wings spread out defiantly as he stood in defense of the little baby boy named Harry James Potter.

_'Amen.'___


	2. Doors and Windows

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling.  No infringement of either copyright or financial gain is intended by this work._

_            The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :         With the death of his Godfather, what else is there for him when all he has left is his anger against his own Heart's Nobility. 

Chapter 1 – Doors and Windows

July 15 1996 – #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey England - The Smallest Bedroom

The night was dark for there was no moon, as the heavy winds blew against the pane of small window causing it to rattle in its frame.  

A bright flash of white hot electricity streaked down, accompanied by the rumbling noise of thunder, hitting a power line and severing it.  The darkness went further as lamp lights went out around the neighborhood. Large drops of rain accompany the winds efforts as if trying to break down the flimsy glass barrier that separated a young mans room from the turmoil of the storm outside.

But did it matter?

Inside that small dark room, the young man tossed and turned in a restless sleep. It was not because of the storms' din. 

Murmurs of pleadings and vague names could be heard from him as sweat poured down his young but tortured face. 

Sleep… a moment of relaxation for the body and mind, but, for the young man known throughout to the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived, it was a mere necessity and, to him, a nuisance to endure. 

No… There was no rest for him and, no peace… not even in sleep.

"Sirius… No!" Harry screamed, waking himself from the nightmare.

Panting in huge gasps, he reached over to his side table and groped for his glasses.  Putting it on, he wondered why it was so dark. 'Power must be out' he correctly thought.

Finding nothing else to do, he just stared at black expanse that was his ceiling.  His tears slowly falling again when he thought he wouldn't … couldn't… cry anymore.

***********************

In a realm not known or the mere human mind can comprehend, a silvery being watched the tears as they fell. Each one breaking his immortal heart as it flowed down from eyes whose color vividly matched a fresh blade of grass. 

Everyday, he stood watching… not allowed to interfere… not allowed to whisper comfort… not allowed to guide.  Ever since that fateful night, when he protected the son of his charge…

"Altair…" A soft voice called from behind him. "Why torment yourself in watching this mortal?"

Altair stood up abruptly, silver wings whipping through the air before wrapping around him like a cloak as he looked at his visitor.

"Because it's my fault why he is what he is…" Altair answered cryptically.

"I don't understand… " The Serra Celeste asked.

"I was overwhelmed… energized by the magic flowing through my charge… Her love for her son… " He fell silent as Celeste looked on with her bright honey eyes as Altair composed himself.

"I had no control of the way I felt on that night… Here in this place, it's very easy to feel love and safety. But the capacity, the power… to have that much love and hope in the face of sure death…" Tears began to form in pools in his eyes as he remembered the power that flowed through him. 

"When she called, she poured all she had… all her magic, her hope and love… I had to protect the little one. It was the cost of it that I forgot."

"What has that to do with being your fault…" Celeste asked confused.

"What I did condemned him to live through life without the guidance or comfort of angels" He finally said.

"What did you do?" Celeste asked her friend in a halting whisper. She was aghast that anyone could have lived unguided or unprotected.

"Since we couldn't interact fully except in whispers, I channeled to him the power and love I felt from his mother… and in the process, a part of me… of us… as well."

"But that would mean…" The Serra Angel's eye widened.

"Yes…he already has great power over darkness and united with the Angelica… I've been a fool to not have seen it, but… I do not regret what I did…"  Altair fell silent for a moment and contemplated on the actions he did that night.

"No… I do not regret what I did, nor would I regret what I am compelled to do now…" He said as his ebon black eyes glinted to white. Once again his glorious wings unfurled to their full span.

His silver and gold form glowed in the holy power granted to it in its creation. The light then coalesced to his hand, once again forming his sword of flames.

Celeste stood back in fascination. She was young by the standards of the angels and never before had she seen an Archangel prepare itself for battle.  She was entranced… the power Altair wielded was enormous and growing still, but then she realized…"He's not drawing it from the Angelica…?!" she thought in surprise.

… and then she saw it, the well of power in which he was drawing… and she was even more surprised that he was able too, or even _allowed to _… for the power was coming from the Source of all Eternal Love Itself… 

"… Oh my God!"… she whispered in awe as she slowly fell to her knees and wept in joy.

"Hear me, young Harry… feel and now know what you have not known… that which your enemy will never know… for this is your mothers gift… for all our sakes… Live!" Altair then whispered, pouring a bit more of his strength into it in hopes it might break through the council's wards…

_… it did…_

******************************

AN

Seaghost – My First Reviewer for this Fic!  Thank you!

ShrugDuckie – I'm sorry for making you cry and thank you for your review. But, I'd suggest you get a hold of atleast another box…  I'm expecting a flood ;-)

 Vicc The Blackwolf  - This is a completely different story.  I have NOT abandoned WotF. But right now I'm stuck with Chap14, I had to delete the entire chapter and rewrite it… and it still didn't turn out the way I'd like it to.  The good news is that Chapters 15 – 18 is done, but undergoing a rewrite to polish up a few things. So you could just imagine my predicament.

AN2

            I hope I'm not offending anyone's faith or belief. 


	3. Runaway from Myself

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling.  No infringement of either copyright or financial gain is intended by this work._

_                   The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :    With the death of his Godfather, what else is there for him when all he has left is his anger against his own Heart's Nobility. 

Chapter 2 – Runaway from Myself
    
    31 July 1996 – #4 Privet Drive, The Smallest Bedroom
    
    Once again it was the dead of night. Cold darkness covered the whole of England…
    
    Thick and dark clouds obscure the only light that was there.  The full moon vainly trying to break through the swirling molasses that promised another storm.
    
    Once again, in the smallest bedroom, in that quaint little suburb of Little Whinging, a tortured soul tossed and turned. Disturbed by his dreams and punished by his own guilt.
    
    Like the night before and before even that, Harry woke screaming…
    
    _What do I do to ignore them behind me?_
    
    _Do I follow my instincts blindly?_
    
    _Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams_
    
    _And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_
    
    "Voldemort". He whispered against the dark of his room.
    
    'Yesss.' An ominous voice hissed backed at him in his mind.
    
    "What do you want?" he answered fiercely as he gritted his teeth against the splitting pain on his forehead.
    
    'Does it hurt boy?'. The Dark Lord asked, ignoring Harry's question. 'I'm paying you back, you know… for the fifteen odd years I've spent in nothingness…'
    
    "Is it my fault you were stupid enough to fulfill our own prophesy?" Harry taunted back.  He won't give the bastard any satisfaction.
    
    Voldemort fell silent and Harry thought he was gone…
    
    'If it were mine… then I believe you're even more stupid and gullible than I… It's your fault that they died…' Voldemort hissed and once again the pain threatened to split Harry's forehead.
    
    "I did not kill them…" Harry started to say, his voice beginning to rise.
    
    'Oh… if you weren't born or if you died then I would have no reason to go after them do I? Your parents would still be alive… That boy –the spare- in the graveyard would have lived… and your precious godfather might even be alive…'
    
    Is Voldemort right? His friends kept writing him… telling him it wasn't his fault.  Remus said that it was the way Sirius would have wanted to go… fighting deatheaters and protecting those he loved.  Hermione said she had faith in him when she called last week…
    
    But why was he feeling that Voldemort was telling the truth… Maybe… maybe if he didn't exist…?
    
    'Tell me boy… Do you really have any friends?  Do they really love you as they say?... They just need you to be their tool… and do you really think, you, a skinny, stupid boy could do anything against me?' Voldemort taunted knowing that his prey would break far easier than he expected.
    
    'I'm in your mind; I control your dreams… I can destroy your friends…' He continued saying when Harry didn't answer.
    
    "Dumbledore will protect them…" Harry replied weakly, not even convinced with what he had said.
    
    _Do I sit here and try to stand it?_
    
    _Or do I try to catch them red-handed?_
    
    _Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,_
    
    _Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_
    
    'Ha!...' Voldemort scoffed. 'That old fool can do nothing…'
    
    "He can… He defeated Grindewald. And… and… everyone says that you're afraid of him…" Harry retorted.
    
    'He is nothing compared to the power I now wield…' Voldemort replied, anger evident in his voice.
    
    "Your confidence in your power will be your undoing…" Harry said, as somehow he felt an unknown confidence entering him… surrounding him… comforting, strengthening.
    
    'Your faith in your friends will be yours…' Voldemort replied coolly, the smirk entirely evident from his tone. 'Do you really trust those so called friend of yours?... do they trust you?'
    
    "…what do you mean…?" He asked as the comfort abruptly left as he fell back against his pillow, doubts once again poisoning his resolve.
    
    'Did they ever tell you what they are to each other… or that they've been inducted to Dumbledore's precious order… ?'  Voldemort laughed in Harry's mind, sending chills up his spine along with more pain in his scar. 'That fool Dumbledore trusts them more than he trusts you… and… (see the irony in this) your friends were charged to watch over you… to think that you're the one protecting them makes you even more simple minded than I thought…'
    
    _Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin_
    
    _I make the right moves but I'm lost within_
    
    _I put on my daily façade but then_
    
    _I just end up getting hurt again_
    
    _By myself _
    
    "They can't… they've would've told me…?... h-how did you know all this?"  Harry stuttered as anger and disbelief started to take him.
    
    'They don't trust you… they don't need you…who would, when every body you know has their own…a family, a loved one… but you?' Voldemort taunted him again, ignoring Harry's last question.
    
    Harry felt something drop in his guts. 'Is it true…?' he thought furiously.
    
    'Yesss… think about it… since you've always been alone anyway… why do you need them?' Voldemort hissed in pleasure…
    
    Anger burned inside of Harry. "What do you want?" He voiced his question again.
    
    There was a pause again, as if the Dark Lord was thinking over the question… but finally he answered.
    
    'You.' 
    
    …pain flowed through Harry… from his head to his toes, pain that drove him to the borders of insanity….
    
    … and as it poured on, he saw flashes of green and red light and he knew… Voldemort was happy.
    
    ******************
    
    _I ask why, but in my mind_
    
    _I find I can't rely on myself_
    
    Harry woke up the next day, feeling something sticky on his forehead. He moved his left hand to touch it while his right groped for his glasses.
    
    Taking a look at his left hand he found that his forehead had been bleeding. As quick as he could manage, he went over to the bathroom swaying groggily. He splashed his face with cold water and went back to his room.
    
    Though he just woke up, he dropped tiredly to sit on the side of his bed and held his head in his hand, further ruffling his already messy raven black hair… and sighed…
    
    _If I turn my back I'm defenseless_
    
    _And to go blindly seems senseless_
    
    _If I hide my pride and let it all go on _
    
    _Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone_
    
    'I'm tired… I'm bloody sixteen and I feel… old…' Harry though resignedly.
    
    'I can't do this anymore… the bastard's right… I'm on my own… I've always been on my own.' He mused. Then he remembered all the adventures he'd had with his friends and realized that…
    
    'Every bleedin' time, I stood to face him alone… I had some help to get there… but in the end, it didn't really matter…'
    
    His first year flashed in his mind and he remembered, what Ron said… what he said, reaffirmed to Hermione. 
    
    _"Ron's right… I should go on…"_
    
    Second Year… to rescue Ginny… Hermione Petrified… Ron left on the otherside of the stone wall…
    
    _"I'm going on…"_
    
    Fourth year… Cedric… "Kill the spare" … fateful words and he was alone…
    
    Fifth Year… Sirius…
    
    Now, His fault, all of them… almost getting all of them killed…
    
    _"It is our choices who make us who we are…"_ 
    
    'Even Dumbledore know… if that was what he meant… '
    
    _"Neither can live while the other survives"_
    
    'To Murder or be Murdered…'  His thoughts trailed in a jumble.
    
    _If I let them go I'll be outdone_
    
    _But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun_
    
    _If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer_
    
    _Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer_
    
    _By myself_
    
    'If the choices I've made make me who I am, then without a doubt… I am a menace… I almost got my friends killed… DID get my friends killed…' 
    
    _'The choices I made…' _ The words echoed through his mind.
    
    "This time, I hope what I'm compelled to do is right…"  Harry said resolutely.
    
    _I ask why, but in my mind_
    
    _I find I can't rely on myself_
    
    Harry straightened up from his bent position and ruefully looked outside his window.  The cheerful air of midmorning as he heard the voices of children laughing and playing from the nearby park… they mock him.
    
    The twittering birds as the collected food for their young and build their nests… they mock him.
    
    The invigorating sunlight which bathes his room as floating dust scattered the light seeping in… chilled him.
    
    _I can't hold on_
    
    _To what I want when I'm stretched so thin_
    
    _It's all too much to take in_
    
    _I can't hold on_
    
    _To anything watching everything spin_
    
    _With thoughts of failure sinking in_
    
    "No! I can't do this anymore…" Harry whispered in defiance as his tears flowed again.
    
    "But I can't let them alone… even if they did betray me… But, I can't rely on them anymore… I've got to learn to rely on myself!"
    
    How do you think I've lost so much
    
    _I'm so afraid, I'm out of touch_
    
    _How do you expect I will know what to do_
    
    _When all I know is what you tell me to_
    
    _Don't you know_
    
    _I can't tell you how to make it go_
    
    _No matter what I do, how hard I try_
    
    _I can't seem to convince myself why_
    
    _I'm stuck on the outside_

"Tonight, for better or worse, I'm going to find myself… and maybe, hopefully, even if my friends won't forgive me… I hope they'd understand… someday…"

****************************

01 August 1996

The full moon bathe the late night sky in it's borrowed light.  As a summer wind blew against the trees and making them sway, a dark, solitary figure crept slowly out of his bedroom window….

Harry went silently on to walk the similar path he took three years ago when he thought he was being stalked by a deranged murderer... Sirius

His gut tightened again at the thought, and once more his traitorous mind went against him as he remember what he had and lost… his fault…  
    
    _Graffiti decorations_
    
    _Under the sky of dust_
    
    _A constant wave of tension_
    
    Snape's fault… Dumbledore's fault… Kreatcher's fault… Voldemorts fault… Pettigrew's fault…
    
    And once again it turned full circle as the heaviest burden lay…
    
    'my fault…' he thought grimly as he fumbled for his wand to summon the Knight Bus.
    
    'Would anything really be different if I knew the truth before, won't I still be tricked by Tom?'  He thought some more as a bang signaling the knight Bus' arrival jolted him back.
    
    _On top of broken trust_
    
    _The lessons that you taught me_
    
    _I learned were never true_
    
    "The dead never really leaves us…" Dumbledore's voice echoed in his already fragile mind.
    
    'Like everything else.. a lie… ofcourse when you die, you leave nothing… if he believes in that rubbish then I'm even a bigger fool for believing him." 
    
    _Now I find myself in question_
    
    _They point the finger at me again_
    
    _Guilty by association_
    
    _You point the finger at me again_
    
    'Why?..." He though as he twiddled his fingers nervously while being jolted in his seat as the Knight Bus jumped from place to place.
    
    "Everytime… I manage to find a good thing… why do I lose it…?"  He thought further. Deep inside he knew the answer though. It doesn't comfort him.
    
    _I wanna run away_
    
    _Never say goodbye_
    
    _I wanna know the truth_
    
    _Instead of wondering why_
    
    _I wanna know the answers_
    
    _No more lies_
    
    _I wanna shut the door_
    
    _And open up my mind_
    
    Harry got off somewhere in central London.
    
    Though it was late, a few people still loitered round to do business in the cloak of night…
    
    He successfully avoided most of the more callous ones except the _One_ that's always with him… in him…
    
    _Paper bags and angry voices_
    
    _Under a sky of dust_
    
    _Another wave of tension_
    
    _Has more than filled me up_
    
    _All my talk of taking action_
    
    _These words were never true_
    
    "What can I do?... is there more to me than I am…" He questioned as he ambled on.
    
    "What power do I have that Voldemort doesn't know?... who am I? 
    
    …am I just The-Boy-Who-Lived… Can't I be just Harry…?"
    
    Endless questions and the endless puzzles that was his life confused him further…
    
    _Now I find myself in question_
    
    _They point the finger at me again_
    
    _Guilty by association_
    
    _You point the finger at me again_
    
    "What do my friends really think of me… do they really know me… is Snape right? Am I just an image of my father… what about Mom?... why did she sacrificed herself for me… did she loved me that much…"  He said to himself.
    
    "What about those others who died while they protected their loved ones? Were they able to save them… I may be stupid but…I'm sure other mothers have sacrificed themselves for their children, but, from what I can remember… entire families were killed during Voldemort's first reign…?" Harry furthered his debate with himself.
    
    Harry sighed in frustration… He couldn't understand… couldn't comprehend…
    
    "It's in your skin, Harry… your mothers love…" Dumbledore's voice echoed once again…
    
    'What the fuck is love?  If it's merely being willing to die for another… then that's just weak, well, in my case I think it would be… Snape will just say I'm trying to be a hero again… Hermione would say it's because of my saving-people thing…' a thought jolted him as a dull throb was sent from his guts to his heart.
    
    "Well, atleast she's happy with Ron… what the hell do I care anyway…" He whispered angrily to himself but just as abruptly calmed down and thought of 'why does it matter?'.
    
    'Hermione, my voice of reason…' he thought, just as he whispered fondly. "My conscience… my guardian angel…"  
    
    _I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye_
    
    _Gonna__ run away _
    
    _Gonna__ run away_
    
    He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the speeding car looming at him as he crossed the road…
    
    _I'm gonna run away and never wonder why_
    
    _Gonna__ run away_
    
    _Gonna__ run away_
    
    Harry heard a noise… squealing tires?... honking horn?....
    
    _I'm gonna run away and open up my mind_
    
    _Gonna__ run away _
    
    _Gonna__ run away_
    
    Harry looked up to late as the bright lights of the speeding car framed him like a spotlight and then just as sudden, a sharp pain streaked through his body… 
    
    At first he was dully aware of people looking over him… bright fuzzy light all around him.  He could even hear voices calling out for an ambulance or something about getting his ID.
    
    As the moments passed and breathing was becoming a chore… he saw visions of things he'd done… somehow they didn't make him hurt anymore… nothing can hurt him as a warm… almost comforting aura of peace settled unto him…
    
    As the last image of his so called life flashed by he saw the soothing image of his bushy-haired… scratch that, once bushy haired… friend smiling at him… he felt a twinge of guilt and remorse he wouldn't be seeing her again…
    
    'I'm Sorry, 'Mione…' Harry's last thought trailed as his heart stopped beating.
    
    ************
    
    In a wizzarding house somewhere north of London known to a few as #12 Grimmauld Place a pretty brunette woke up screaming just as her tears fell unabated…
    
    "HARRY!!! OH GOD NO, NOT HARRY!!!!!"

AN

I suggest this chapter be read with Linkin Park's Runaway and By Myself in accompaniment… and if you prefer (and can do it) under strobe lights  = my picture on Harry's Psyche after OotP.

AN2

To Everybody,

Wow, and I mean WOW! This story is being appreciated… that's… Wow!

Begin Rant:

Btw, how come I don't have a Beta reader… (_The Icy Manipulator eyed everybody else with jealousy)… _I mean, everybody's got one but me!!!???!!!

End Rant:

I don't know why, but I've got a bunch of stuff I'd like to do with WotF but it ends up being perfect (in my mind) in Heart's Nobility.  But, don't fret… Chapter 15 and hopefully Chapter 16 of WotF will be out in a few days as well as a Harry/Luna shorty I've been working on and, if I don't get another block… and as long as my PC and Palm cooperate… Chapter 17 of WotF and Chapter 4 of HN a few days after.


	4. Know Thyself

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling.  No infringement of either copyright or financial gain is intended by this work._

_                   The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Précis :         With the death of his Godfather, what else is there for him when all he has left is his anger against his own Heart's Nobility. 

Chapter 3 – Know Thyself

Hermione's frantic screaming assaulted the sensitive ears of Remus Lupin.  Promptly awake, He made a mad dash for the Third Floor where the girl has taken a room for herself.

Upon reaching the door however, the screaming have already subsided to sobs and hiccups, but, being the werewolf that he is, he could smell the fear in that room permeating through the oak door.

Before he entered though, he turned to his left and acknowledged the approaching form of Tonks, who he had heard climbing hurriedly from the ground floor.

"What happened?" Tonks asked him as she huffed from the effort of running full tilt up the stairs.

"I don't know yet, but I feel that it's not good…"  He answered her back as he finally turned the knob and entered the dimly lit room.

******************

"It can't be true... it's just a dream...." Hermione continued her mantra.  Repeating it over and over in a whisper on her lips, as well as in her heart and mind.

She convinced herself that it was just, her mind thinking the worse.

The worse... what more can be worse... when she thought that their lives have already been put to the shredder enough.

Oh... how she wished they were eleven again and on an evening boat ride towards the most magnificent sight she'd ever seen...

How much time has flown... how much has happened in the years since she had first arrived at Hogwarts.

How much has happened in the past twenty four hours...

Just twenty four hours ago she was spending time with her family...

Just twenty four hours ago all was fine and dandy... until the sudden arrival of a frantic Tonks and an even more paranoid Moody... whisking her and her family back to the relative safety of #12 Grimmauld Place.

Just twenty four hours ago, she had a boyfriend in Ron Weasely and a best girl friend in his sister Ginny... 

...and now, just as she thought she'd reach the limit of what she could take... nightmares of Harry dying start plaguing her sleep.

The worst thing was, she felt guilty... with all that has happened in the past twenty four hours, and she forgot about Harry... she never before forgot about him, but she did, and now he too might be dead.

Tears again came to cascade down her pale cheeks, tears that wouldn't stop though she furiously tried to rub her eyes with the back of her hand and by the sleeve of her pajama's...

**************

Remus carefully opened the door and entered, with Tonks following quickly behind him.

"What's wrong Hermione?"  He tentatively asked.

"Everything..." Hermione answered between sobs.

Tonks deftly moved onto the bed beside her and engulfed her in a comforting embrace, meanwhile muttering soothing nothings that meant everything will be alright.

"How can things be alright?..."  She suddenly bursted angrily. "Nothings going to be alright...Ron and Mrs. Weasely dead,  Mr. Weasely in a coma, the twins still recovering at St. Mungo's, Ginny missing... and Harry..." She trailed to silence as she mentioned Harry's name and suddenly threw herself back on the bed and surrendered again to the pain and cried.

Remus and Tonks just looked at each other in despair.  Things have not been going well and though they tried, they could not see even a small glimmer of light or hope, except maybe in Harry.

The inner circle of the Order have been told of the Prophesy and plans were made to prepare Harry for his undeniable fate.  But, first they needed to let the boy alone to grieve, for they also know that once he heard of the attacks and deaths of most of the Weasely's, Harry would break.

But, that was not to be, for as soon as that small tingle of the hope they felt came, it left... 

It left with the sudden arrival of Mandungus Fletcher and his dire news...  

Harry was dead, and with him... Hope.

*****************

Floating in the Abyss… Unknown… uncomprehending… but with consciousness an entity was re-born…

Whispers… chanting… singing? … strange….

'Where am I?' the consciousness asked the ether. Its question bouncing back and speeding out towards infinity, echoing eerily both loud and soft…

Falling… Floating… Bouncing?... Too Bright!

White... Suffocating… Stillness… Peace?

The consciousness tried to discern… to know what… how… where… he felt too… spreadout… like his shattered consciousness, it felt itself drift in an abyss of white.

It knew it must have purpose, if it was cognizant.

His body… what body?  Felt too thin… like every molecule in its being lay floating around in the vast expanse of the ether… jolted and move about…

Jumbled and without form as it was whisked away by even the most gentle breeze…

'what am I?'  the consciousness asked again. 

But now something… someone answered back…

"The first question you should always ask is 'Who am I?'" the voice whispered… thundered… shouted… breathe…

The consciousness fell silent for a time… time?... forever… infinite… too short… too long… no time…

'Who am I?'  The consciousness asked back.  Like a child… trusting… curious… innocent…

'Who am I?' It asked again. But then the question came echoing back again as a million… billion… trillion… of its once material self, different all but all stemming, he instinctively knew… from him…,  asked the same question…

'Who am I?' he heard it echo again as his selves… himself asked the question from the numerous paths that was his… their, life…

The answers came in torrent as voices of multitudes came back to him… 

stupid… smart… arrogant… humble… coward… brave… crazy… sane… poor… rich… trusted… betrayed…

All this and many more clamored as descriptions of who he is tried to define him and it tumbled forth in the ether… drowning him in both mockery and praise…

but, in the end of it all… the consciousness still asked…

'Who am I?'

In an eternity that filled seconds, the Voice answered again.

"Do you wish a label to define you or you would rather define yourself?"

The consciousness was silent. Pondering what the Voice could mean he thought and as an instinct it sought out the answers, but none came.

"Who are you?"  The Voice then asked, stern this time.  Commanding the consciousness to search for the answer…

"Name thyself and to thyself be true." The Voice commanded again in a voice not unlike thunder, but the kindness remains the same.

"Who are you?" The Voice asked again. "Can you only hear what you think of yourself?  Can you only hear what others say of you?" The Voice berated him and it made the consciousness feel foolish. 

"Or… can you not hear your own heart shout out who you are?" 

Something clicked and snapped within the entity as it searched for the answers within itself.

"Who am I?" The consciousness asked itself… The various lives it led… will lead… is living… answered it, with a force not of words, but deeds that his various selves had made… will make… is making.

And He was judged… Noble of Heart.

slowly… so painfully slow… the cloud that was the consciousness contracted… coalesced into a form. As it formed it reach out to what and who it learned to be various likeness of itself, though each lived different lives, they were all on the basic level one and the same as itself…

It was indiscernible at first, not unlike a clay figure of a man… but, as sure as time moves forwards, it too took a more finer shape until finally it achieved its goal in a burst of light…

Silver wings flecked with gold began to shiver involuntarily as it draped its naked form…

Long lashes, so perfectly formed began to flutter… the only movement on its deftly chiseled face. 

A moment passed and its eyes suddenly opened, pools the shade of green unlike any other that hid depths as deep as the deepest sea… understanding, wisdom maybe…

Then it spoke, with a haunted, echoing voice of the many lives it has lived…

"I am the Avenger, the Protector and Guard… I am the Pheonix… I am the Blade of Light… I am… I am… me."

The Voice answered back with a trill of pride. 

"Yes… yes, You are, Harry… and never let anybody else tell you otherwise…"

AN

Dear Reader,

You might notice that I'm using a different style of writing from my other fics.  Well, I don't know why either, but I think I like this style… I'm able to put in a lot of info in just a few sentences.

Well, do you like it?

AN2

I'll be going on a month long vacation starting the sixth of May and I'll be back on the 29th of May.  Hopefully I'll be able to do some writing, though I'm sure I won't be able to update until then.


	5. Beatittudes

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling.  No infringement of either copyright or financial gain is intended by this work._

_                   The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :     With Harry and Most of the Weasley's gone, Hermione is left alone. But, when God closes the door, somehow He leaves a window open…

Chapter 4 – Beatitudes

_"I am the Avenger, the Protector and Guard… I am the Phoenix… I am the Blade of Light… I am… I am… me."_

_The Voice answered back with a trill of pride. _

_"Yes… yes, You are, Harry… and never let anybody else tell you otherwise…"_

"Harry is the name of my lives, the lives I now serve to guard…" the newly born Archangel declared once more. "Be it known that I am Azeral… kin to the avenger Azrael, and my name means justice!"

"So be it Azeral, Phoenix Reborn and wielder of the Blade of Light… I, Metrodon welcome you to the Angelica…"

_'Blessed are the pure of Heart, for they shall see God'_

'Thou have broken the Code and the defied the Council…' The Voice spoke

Altair stood erect as he knew his judgment was about to be passed… He would be felled…

'But, Thou have done this in Love and were allowed to by the Source.  Hear me my judgment…'  There was a pause.

'Thy gift to thy charge has awakened and thy charge shall wake… but no longer shall thou be his guardian. Thy will be the mentor of thy Gift… Thou art correct, and He and thy gift did not die…'  There was a pause as Azeral was presented.

'No wrong was done… is it not written that an Act of Love transcends all Laws?... So as it was written so it is done…' The Voice then turned to Azeral.

'Thou was guided and born by one of the Sons. As a Son and Arch Thy duty would be to protect thy charges as it should be from the beginning…'

The Voice left and the great light dimmed, leaving Azeral and Altair…

'Thank you…' Azeral began

'No need… Now, I believe its time to wake _you_ up.'  Altair said.

_"Hear me, young Harry… feel and now know what you have not known… that which your enemy will never know… for this is your mothers' gift… for all our sakes… Live!" Altair then whispered, pouring a bit more of his strength into it in hopes it might break through the council's wards…_

In the dead of night of a cold a windy hollows eve, as spirits roam freely across the land, a faint rumbling could be heard…

The sky suddenly darkened even more as rolling clouds moved to obscure the already weak light of the waning moon.  It was here in a desolate graveyard that the rumbling of the earth was loudest.  The winds blew stronger and daredevils twisted the dry cold earth…

Lightning streaked unhindered across the sky… St. Elmo's fire sent shards of light to shame even the most flamboyant display at new years or the fourth of July… Thunder rolled in accompaniment of the earths rumbling… Nature at it's greatest display…

But all this lasted by just a few moments, for just as sudden as it occurred the world came still in expectance… No cricket sang, no owl hooted…

In a castle far to the north, a lonely young woman in her dorms looked longingly at the sky…

_          If I could put you on top of a cake I would ice you._

_          And keep you wrapped up in a box to be near you._

_          If I could… I would…_

Alone… so alone.

'I never thought you would affect me this way.  I've never had an inkling that I might lose you.' Hermione said in her mind.

A single tear traced its way across her pale cheek, even though she'd promised herself that she wouldn't let the tears fall anymore.

'You were constant… I've always had this feeling you'd always be there. But, you're not here now, are you? It should have been you…'

_          If I could touch you again with my fingers so gently,_

_          If I could feel you breathing in time next to me,_

'Of all that things you could do to me, why'd you do this now that I can't do anything about it…'  She thought again as she drew a long shuddering breath and slowly exhaled.

'No one can do anything about it… except for you, maybe' She began to smile a little as she remembered all the things that they've done together.  She didn't notice that the earth seemed to have stopped and lay still.

_          But the silence surrounds me, flashing memories of you_

_          Riding with the moon that night. _

'Maybe I'll see you… maybe I won't… but atleast it will end the unending pain I feel right now…'  she sighed again feeling defeated as she held up her hand to inspect the silver blade she'd been holding throughout the time since she sat by that window.

'Just a chance… I'm sure I won't be going where you are right now… but could you meet me by the gates… so that I might say goodbye?'  She implored… again in her mind.

_          I never had the chance to say goodbye…_

'Goodbye' Hermione whispered to the nothing that was her world right now.

_          Lost forever… Lost to another world…_

_          Gone forever… but remembered in our thoughts, You are._

She couldn't do it. As the seconds ticked on… she realized what she was going to do and dropped the blade in shock.

They wouldn't want her to be like this… They would have wanted her to fight on…  He would have wanted her to fight on…

She wept, breaking her own promise, but as the sobs subsided, she felt a strange warmth of comfort surround her… lulling her to sleep…

_          If I could open the heavens above, I'd be with you._

_          If I could hold you again in my arms I would tell you_

A swirl of gold mist began to twirl around her as she was slowly lifted back to her bed… a small smile began to tug at her lips…

The blade she was holding earlier melted and few seconds later become a single white rose which settle beside her…

_          That… I Love You._

'… and I Love you too…' the thought… the whisper permeated the room. Although she was asleep, a small tear again leaked from her closed eyes.

A tear of happiness.

_'Blessed are those that Grieve, for they shall be comforted'_

__

As Hermione finally slept peacefully… the rumbling began again in that small graveyard…

But this time it was accompanied by a loud tearing noise… and the earth split open above one of the graves…

A small shaft of light broke through the still rolling clouds, which slowly parted to make way for more of the light to pass through…

The light grew in its intensity as to seem solid, but what was odd it would seem is the accompanying noise… a chorus of multitudes like that of a thousand phoenixes trilling… singing their odes of joy… an ode to life…

From the depths of the grave a figure rose amidst the light… borne up by unseen wings as it floated serenely within the encompassing comfort of warmth…

The body, although buried for months have shown no decay. If one could look closer it would just seem to be asleep…

Its burial clothes melted away, leaving the figure as naked as it was in its birth… wounds and injuries healed and further granted its rightful stature for its age…

From within the shaft of white, a pulsating gold sphere descended and entered the body…

Nothing seems to happen for a minute… when suddenly the body jerked as if shocked, then was still again…

_'Blessed are the weak, for they shall inherit the earth'_

AN

Dear Reader,

I'm back once again… it had been a refreshing vacation.  Did you miss me?

I know this fic might seem confusing but bear with me, it will get clearer as it goes on.  The thing to remember is that Angels aren't governed by our sense of time or space.

AN2

The song featured in this chapter is Silent World by Donna Lewis form her self titled album


	6. Angels Among Us

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling.  No infringement of either copyright or financial gain is intended by this work._

_                   The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :     With Harry and Most of the Weasley's gone, Hermione is left alone. But, when God closes the door, somehow He leaves a window open…

Chapter 5– Angels Among Us

_When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees.   
There's always been someone there to come and comfort me.   
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand.   
A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand.   
And ain't it kind of funny that at the dark end of the road.   
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope. _

_Oh I believe there are angles among us.   
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.   
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.   
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.   
To guide us with a light of love. _

_                - Angels Among Us_

The chill of the November air descended upon the people of London.  They hurriedly went through their paces to business they thought only they would know.

But, that was ever more wrong… a lot… a whole lot knew what goes on in their minds… in their hearts…

An uncaring world it would seem, where beggars sit being avoided by those that could readily afford the lost of a pence…

…where babies are left in front of orphanages and churches, just because their parents couldn't afford, or worse yet… didn't want them…

…where the elderly are sent into homes, forgotten… discarded like broken down furniture, useless… until ofcourse they moved on and left a will…

On and on they moved. Like ants from the vantage point of one who watched them as he perched precariously atop the tower.  Though obscured by the early evening fog, he saw through it… and into the hearts of men.

'Thieves…' he thought. 'All of them are just thieves…'

His gaze moved from person to person and he saw… so few are innocent… and all those were children…

'Gossiper, liar and hypocrite… a bearer of false witness against her neighbor' he judged a woman who was leaving a church. 'A thief of the truth.'

'Rapist… a thief of innocence' he thought as he looked at a middle aged man.

'Blasphemer…' he looked at a preacher as he entered his penthouse suite relaxing in the embrace of his women. '… and an abuser of his power… a thief of the Word'

'Murderer… thief of life'…

On and on he watched and catalogued them in his mind, dismayed… appalled at what he saw.

A touch in his mind told him that it was time for action… the time to teach repentance is at hand.

Who would better teach than that that was touched by darkness… who better to judge than that who has known unfairness yet still is noble… and who better to execute than one who has bled…

A whirring hiss was all he made as he let himself fall the hundred meter drop to the alley below…

Up to the north, in a castle of knowledge known only to a few which have the gift of magic. A spidery professor was helping her students make sense of the dregs in their teacups, suddenly went straight and rigid.  Her eyes went blank and emotion left her.  Her hair flowed like that of being blown in a stiff breeze and a faint glow of gold surrounded her.  From a sort of distance a soft song, not unlike a choir could be heard. The students were suddenly fearful, not surprising as it was now a time when all hope seems lost.

Then she spoke in a voice that was not hers.

The Avenger has come…

Tremble all Ye who delve in darkness

Tremble all Ye who serve the evil one…

The Phoenix is reborn...

Rejoice for hope is not lost

Rejoice for his justice is swift

The Sword of Light is unsheathed…

Choose thy champion…

The battle is at hand…

The Avenger has come…

It was not a prophesy. This,  Albus knew.  It was a message of Hope.

-------------------------

'Man on the left in the black jacket… Melissa has been whispering to him to change his mind, but Gorgash overcame her… and Suzzane is worried for her charge…' Azeral called to him.

'I know…' The young man replied. 'So, same old… I'll handle him, you help Melissa with Gorgash… and tell Suzzane not to worry…' He asked.

The minutes ticked by as the young man shadowed the stalker… giving the man time to change his mind.

But the man did not and pulled the hapless girl into the bushes, and proceeded to try to have his way with her.

His fate was sealed as a whisper, though silent it held power, sailed to the rapist's ears.

"My peace I give you, one more chance I offer you, stop know and repent… or…"  the young man paused as he came into view with his hand clasped infront of him. "You will be in pieces".

-------------------------

One month Later…

_"In our continued coverage of the incredible phenomena that's been sweeping around the world… the number of people affected has been officially declared as two million five hundred seventy three thousand four hundred and three.  The studies conducted by leading authorities of both theology and psychology, including experts on the occult, have brought out their preliminary conclusion that this is real ladies and gentl…"_

Click..

_"This is BBC…In foreign news, a hundred more people have turned themselves in confession on the crimes of their White Supremacy group, including the group's leader, who is wanted for murder…"_

_Click…_

_"One Minute News…A single teen mother was saved from herself as she attempted to throw herself off…"_

_Click… "One minute he was there… then…" _

_Click. _

The room dimmed to near blackness as the TV was turned off. The only light that remains is that which seeps through a small parting of the heavy curtains.

"Lizera!" The man called out to his aid, who scrambled hurriedly to his side.

"Assemble my Lieutenants… I believe our friends from above have further raised the stakes."  He then ordered.

"My Lord, do I include Tom?"  The aid asked in her sultry voice.

The man turned to her, his eyes flashed red for a second before going back to their heavy brown which complements the Olympian chisel of his handsome face.

"Yes, including Tom, I know he'll be happy to hear that he might get a chance previously stolen from him…" He answered his favorite minion.

She looked at him quizzically… as if asking 'how do you know?' she was graced by an answer.

"My dear, all angels hear the songs… the whispers…"  He said in a knowing tone before continuing. "Even The Fallen Ones…"

His Dark Hollow laughter suddenly filled the air, making even his minions shudder…

AN

I know Heart's Nobility  has short chapters.  I find it somehow amusing that if you use your imagination enough (as a reader), the rest would fill the gaps… Ofcourse, a somewhat vague but clear (???? ) input is required beforehand.  Hence, the style I'm using.  I do hope it works and that you guys like it.


	7. Prayer

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright nor financial gain is intended by this work._

_ The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary : Who do you turn to when all seems lost? When chaos rise, with Lily's help, Hermione realizes that prayer is more powerful than any spell.

**Chapter 6 – Prayer**

_The young woman shifted to a more comfortable position as she nursed her month old son. She looked at him with loving eyes as he suckled peacefully, unaware of what fate had in store for him. She lifted her free hand and gently strokes back the fine tufts of dark brown hair, which she knew in time, would change to the same raven black as was his father. If anything, it would just as messy as well. She smiled a bit as she thought of this. Would he be a great chaser like his father? Would he be brash and arrogant in his teens? Would girls be falling at his feet? Would he… would he…? _

_But at these thoughts her tears began to fall as she realized that she and her beloved little boy might not even survive to see him to school. There was another, she knew, her friend Alice had also given birth to a son at almost the same time as she. But, a feeling she couldn't shake told her otherwise. It was her baby… her little Harry that the Dark Lord would come for._

_She thought back to a few nights ago, when her husband came back from an Order meeting which she had not attended and the news that he brought. A prophesy that would essentially pit innocence against vile… The baby she held in her arms against the darkest Dark Lord since Slytherin himself… This led her to another question… what power was her son supposed to have and use against Him?_

_She looked down again at the little bundle who was though now asleep have his mouth still fastened against her breast. She tried to pry him away but the little boy began sucking again... still asleep. She burst in a gentle laugh as little Harry slowly stopped sucking, only to furiously begin sucking again when she attempted to pry him off again. Tears began to flow once more as she both sobbed and laughed at the sight. Oh how she loved him… her life… her light._

_She gave up trying to pull him away from her now sore nipple. Instead she reached and brushed back a few strands from her auburn mane that have found their way to her face. She then turned her gaze to the ceiling and sighed, blinking rapidly to quell her tears as she held her baby closer... and prayed._

_'Oh God…' she called silently into the quiet room. 'if nothing else, please watch over my little one…'_

I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch him where he goes

_'…give me strength in the trials to come… send your angels to guide and watch over him…'_

And help him to be wise

Help me to let go.

_'you said, Oh Lord, that however hurts the little ones… the children… they also do unto you. But, what if he that hurts them doesn't know You? It is not my place to question you, my God… but for me to believe. But…'_

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Lead him to a place

Guide him with your grace

To a place where he'll be safe

_'I remember your promise, that you will send down your angels to protect these innocents. I don't need legions my Lord… just your promise of deliverance is enough…'_

I pray he finds your light

And holds it in his heart

As darkness falls each night

Remind him where you are

_'In these times of darkness, he has been my light, a gift from you my Lord. I pray to you, that if… if I don't survive the next encounter with the dark one… that, you'll show him… to find the same faith I've found in you…'_

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Need to find a place

Guide him to a place

Give him faith so he'll be safe

_Lily looked back down at the warm bundle that she cradled in her arms. She smiled when she saw that he finally let go of her breast and was just nuzzling in her warmth as he slept, gently grasping at what he could of her flesh with his tiny hands for comfort. She smiled lovingly at him, her face streaked with tears, yet somehow she knew in her heart that she is being heard. Reaching out again to stroke the downy hair on her baby's head, she ended her prayer with a final, whispered, plea._

_'Lead him to a place; guide him with your grace… to a place where he'll be safe.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up gasping as pain shot through her body. Slowly she came to her senses and realized where she was… where she has been for, in her reckoning, atleast a month. She was visiting her parents for Christmas in one of the safe houses provided for the parents of muggleborns. The attack came swiftly and mercilessly.

Among those slain where the Creevey's and Thomases, not even the parents of the halfblooded Slytherin Zabini was spared.

And she, she was taken, alive…

In the weeks that passed she found out why. She was to be the bait. As crazy at it sounds, she would be the bait for some guy with the same surname as Harry. 'Could it be?' at first she thought. But, she realized the he was dead… she was there when they laid him down… she could still feel the damp grass underfoot and smell the freshly dug earth.

No, Harry's dead…

Through the pain she thought back to one of the few things that could give her comfort. It was a dream, though it felt so real… He said he loved her and carried her to bed…

And, there were these other dreams, dream of Lily Potter praying for her son. She didn't know that Lily Potter was religious. No one did, for it was commonly frowned upon in the wizarding world where things such as miracles can be done with a swish of a wand.

Hermione knew better though. It was not the miracles; it was the message of hope… of redemption.

Wherever her parents are now, she was thankful to them… because they've given her one gift no Dark Lord can ever take, her faith…

She grunted as she tried to get up. The gashes and pain from the recent torture still fresh in her mind. She winced as she dropped down on her knees in the narrow confines of her cell and thought back to her parents and Harry.

She prayed… not only for her but also for those still alive and fighting, especially this mysterious man that the Dark Lord was after, the same one she knew that was saving people in the muggle world that they've started to call an avenging angel.

"I pray you'll be my eyes, and watch us where we go

And help us to be wise in times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way

Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe"

----------------------------------------

A tortured howl echoed through the forest of trees surrounding what once was known as the Burrow. The moon was beginning to set as hints of purple and red began to peek over the eastern hills.

The crunching sound of something breaking as the howls continued. A crash and rip… a howl… an agonized scream of despair… and all was silent once more.

It was brighter now that the sun's corona showed itself over the hills. Color was now appearing over the land. Light was slowly pouring and darkness slowly being chased back to the shadows.

A man dressed in tattered robes appeared from the thicket (or is it a tattered man in rags?). His graying hair and haggard appearance belied his age. Once before he could atleast claim humanity, but now… 'isn't one defined by his friends?' and that was what he once had. He had nothing now… and he was tired, tired of fighting when there's nothing left to fight for… not even his principles. All he could do now was be the servant of the wolf in him…

But like a ray of light, hope shone. It came like a trick worthy of the Marauders.

He tripped on a stone he was sure wasn't there before.

And, landed in a field of lilies…

He lay in his prone position stunned for what seems hours, in truth only minute went by.

He slowly raised his head further and the sweet sent mixed with dew assaulted his sensitive sense of smell. The suns rays had reached the path and momentarily blinded him as a cool breeze blew. He then pushed himself up and to his haunches…

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and his shoulder began to shake and quite suddenly, a sound he has not heard in a very long time echoed through the woods…

He laughed.

He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes; he laughed and cried… grieved and rejoiced…

James,

Sirius,

Harry,

Lily…

And he remembered…

_'you are not a monster, Remus. I don't fear you. I want the man in you to watch over Harry… remember that Remus. The man in you. We all have our demons… don't lose your faith…'_

…and the prayer of one so kind…

Remus lips, mouthed the words that Lily first intoned. He had learned to know it by heart. For some strange reason it always gave him hope.

"I pray we'll find your light, and hold it in our hearts.

When stars go out each night, remind us where you are

Let this be our prayer, when shadows fill our day…"

_'is a creature of darkness truly dark when it prays and acknowledges a God of salvation? It is not what you are that condemns you.' _Lily's voice echoed again in his ear.

"Help us find a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe"

The sun has fully risen now and bathes him in its rays. Once again he felt forgiven… cleansed, for things he did not do… things he believes he's done.

A new hope blossomed. He knew then what he had to do.

'Thank you, Lily' He whispered to the flowers surrounding him as he picked himself up and set forth to find the avenger.

In an alcove of trees not far from where Remus was, four people who loves him, smiled.

'Simple but effective.' One of the men said as he brushed his unruly hair with his hand.

'told you it would work.' The other man said, giving a short bark like laugh as he remembered the events earlier.

'Thank you. I didn't know what else to do… I could only do so much and the rest is his fight... his choices.' The little girl said.

'Shouldn't you follow him?' The woman then asked the little girl.

'He'll be alright for a while Lils, and Abbey will know if she's really needed. Besides, Azarel gave that plague of a demon wolf a good whooping.' Sirius intoned brightly.

The Archangel laughed and said. 'Oh! Whooping is a right word. Remus would be pleasantly surprised at the next full moon.'

He suddenly stopped laughing, however, and said just one before he spread out his wings and disappeared in a swirl of gold dust. "…Harry…"

------------------------

Harry sighed as he witnessed the scene before him. For what seems to be the millionth time… he couldn't understand how people could willingly hurt other people.

He looked at them in sadness, he longed to be released from the work he had to do and be in the arms of the one he loves, if she'll have him. But, even that is another struggle. He knew he was known as dead now to this world. He was grateful for the second, or was it the third, chance at life. And if it means to be the physical representative of the angels, then so be it.

Besides, having an archangel for a guardian, not to mention said guardian as being a part of you once, definitely has its perks.

But enough introspection… he shook his head slightly and focused on the task at hand.

His work had been effective these past few months, as crime rates have fallen a great degree. But, there are some with what seem to be no conscience at all. He knew these people's angels have been silenced and overpowered by their demon counterparts… but the fact is, they wouldn't be overpowered if it weren't for the choice of their charge.

And it seems to be that these people made their pact with their demons long ago...

"Dmitri, nice group we have here" Harry heard the heavy set man say. Dmitri pulled a long drag of the cigarette he was slowly twirling between his fingers before answering in a cloud of smoke.

"nothing but virginal, Alex. Ofcourse, we… 'tried'… a few of them before we got here, but they're young…" Dmitri said and drew in another puff.

"I see" Alex replied, not pleased that the 'goods' were tried out. Dmitri sensed this and quickly amended.

"Ofcourse, as always, the special, ah… gift, is in this shipment for his Lordship's amusement." With a nod to the shadows, one of Dmitri's men brought out a young girl of about eleven. Her long silver-blond hair fell raggedly, but one could tell even in the full moons light that she had near perfect skin and with a bit of make-up would pass for an older girl. But, what Harry noticed was an aura about her that made her even more attractive.

'Veela?' he thought furiously. Then it dawned on him… It wasn't just a Veela, it was a Veela he knows. It was Gabrielle!

It was a surprise, yes. But the next one who came out escorted stumped him again. That crown of red could only be a Weasley. Ginny…

How did she turn up here after being missing for months? How can she still be alive? And where was her guardian anyway?

These questions filled his mind. He knew she might be alive, since he didn't see her on the 'other side', but how could she have just … vanished?

He decided that he'll ask the questions later. It was now time for action.

Harry tensed up and sprang to attack.

----------------------------------

The old man sat peacefully infront of the fire. His gaze never wavered from the dancing flames as he sifted through his mind. He remembered the advice he gave a young child not to long ago as he lay there in the hospital wing.

_'To the well organized mind, death is but the next adventure…'_

He had lived a long and very eventful life. He had survived wars and battles he would rather forget. But, as his luck was with Bertie-Bots… life seem to keep giving him earwax.

Deep in his heart though he knew why. It has been said that it is often the good people that are tested… to make them better.

He fancied himself a philosopher and rather always questioned the existence of an all powerful and loving being. But, as he often stared at the abyss that some men's heart contains, he couldn't just wait and pray that something good would happen. That somehow all these evils will be vanquished.

He asked Lily once if she was afraid before they went to hiding and she said that if one has faith as small as a mustard seed, one could move mountains. Her answer confused him… Until he heard the prayer, James told him she often offered at night. And one part of it has always stayed with him…

Because this is what he was fighting for and reminded him why he still fought…

Because even to be powerful, with their kind's gift of magic, it is easy to forget the more important things in life…

Could it really be that simple? Can he at his age, still gain the faith… not in himself, not in his powers… but to an entity he has yet to see proof of?

But what has he to lose?

He too offered his prayer to the Great Beyond, for he knew there is life after death and he hoped that if there are adventures, there would be no more deaths.

"…A world where pain and sorrow will be ended

And every heart that's broken will be mended

And we'll remember we are all God's children

Reaching out to touch you. Reaching to the sky"

He stood and looked out the window. Another morning, another day to fill minds and search for his lost and taken children.

Children. Maybe that was what he needs to be. He tried to keep the child in him alive. Then he realized, it wasn't the child itself in him that he needs to cherish. It's the trusting innocence that should not be corrupted… his own capacity to love and forgive. He turned his gaze unto the lake, at the early risers playing by the water, some even rolling on the grassy lawn. He smiled.

Even in these times of growing darkness and strife, the children still play.

"We ask that life be kind, and watch us from above

We hope each soul will find another soul to love

Let this be our prayer, just like every child…"

He said the last in the same whispering voice for the children whose innocence he vowed to protect and to his lost children he prayed would be kept safe and be able to find their way home.

"Who needs to find a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

Need to find a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe"

AN

Am I being blasphemous? Tell me so that I'll try to revise so that the fic might still work.

This chapter revolves around the song 'The Prayer' and 'A Mother's Prayer', which is an OST of The Magic Sword: In Search of Camelot. If I'm not mistaken, there are three versions. One of my daughter's favorite songs (her lullaby at times).

Celine Dion - The Prayer (duet With Andrea Bocelli)

(Carol Bayer Sager/David Foster)

I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.

And help us to be wise in times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way

Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe

La luce che tu hai

[I pray we'll find your light]

Nel cuore rester

[And hold it in our hearts.]

A ricordarci che

[When stars go out each night,]

Eterna stella sei

Nella mia preghiera

[Let this be our prayer]

Quanta fede c'

[When shadows fill our day]

Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ognuno lo dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace, di fraternit

La forza che ci d

[We ask that life be kind]

È il desiderio che

[And watch us from above]

Ognuno trovi amor

[We hope each soul will find]

Intorno e dentro s

[Another soul to love]

Let this be our prayer [Let this be our prayer],

Just like every child

Need to find a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

È la fede che

Hai acceso in noi,

Sento che ci salver


	8. The Keeper of my Soul

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright nor financial gain is intended by this work._

_ The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary : Harry learns more about his role as Avatar and why he was not allowed to help the wizarding world.

**Chapter 7 – The Keeper of My Soul**

"The Nefilim were upon the Earth in those days and thereafter too. Those sons of the gods who cohabited with the daughters of the Adam, and they bore children into them. They were the Mighty Ones of Eternity, the People of the Shem."  
- Genesis 6:4

13. They (the leaders) and all ... of them took for themselves wives from all that they chose and they began to cohabit with them and to defile themselves with them; and to teach them sorcery and spells and the cutting of roots; and to acquaint them with herbs. And they become pregnant by them and bore (great) giants three thousand cubits high ...  
- _Book of Enoch_ (from Translation by J. C. Greenfield

He was floating… drifting aimlessly across the vast white void, again.

'What happened?' he asked himself.

The answer came, speeding at him as soon as the thought ended.

_'Veela?' he thought furiously. Then it dawned on him… It wasn't just a Veela, it was a Veela he knows. It was Gabrielle!_

_It was a surprise, yes. But the next one who came out escorted stumped him again. That crown of red could only be a Weasley. Ginny… _

_How did she turn up here after being missing for months? How can she still be alive? And where was her guardian anyway? _

_These questions filled his mind. He knew she might be alive, since he didn't see her on the 'other side', but how could she have just … vanished?_

_He decided that he'll ask the questions later. It was now time for action. _

_Harry tensed up and sprang to attack._

But, they were prepared it would seem. And, the corruption did not end there.

The two men were not men but demons in the guise of men.

'Azeral should have handled them.' He thought. 'but how?' only he as Harry can interact with impunity in the mortal realm. His guide, an angel, could not. That was his purpose, the responsibility given him. To fight what evil he can in physical world as the angels did in the plane of the spirits.

And these… abominations are demons. Fallen angels… 'How and most importantly why?'

'It was a trap.' He then surmised. For he also remembered the unseeing eyes of Gabrielle and Ginny. They were just shells.

'Stupid!' he berated himself. It was Ginny, as he turned to try and push her and Gabrielle away… to tell them to run for all their worth… It was her that plunged the curved blade into his chest… again and again.

'Some Avatar I turned out to be.' He chastised himself. But before he could bring more punishing thoughts upon himself, he felt a pull. Not unlike the first time, he glowed golden again and swirled into motes of silver and gold.

'Crap! Not again! Can't I just die or something…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warehouse was the same, but it was now empty. The boat that brought 'the goods' was gone and so were all traces of the skirmish that happened the day before.

Harry opened up his bleary eyes and groaned at the face he saw hovering over him.

"Do you have any idea what you went up against?" Azeral's voice boomed against ear and echoed inside his still pounding head. "Those were the underlings of the Enemy…"

The young man interrupted before the Archangel could continue, trying to match his voice to his guardian. "How the hell am I supposed to know that. You're the one whose supposed to fight those things remember."

"The same way you can see me now and I was with Remus… besides, did it ever occur to you that you could have called on Celeste or in an emergency, Altair." Azeral was pacing now but before he could continue another swell of gold motes appeared.

"The stakes are higher now. The army of the Enemy has amassed at the gates and proclaimed that their thousand years is now." Altair said without preamble the turned to the green eyed man. "You are the Avatar, the reclaimed. Your work here, though far from complete will be halted for a time. You must return to the cursed ones and give them the choice."

"What 'cursed ones' and what choice?" Harry asked perplexed. Just like before, 'why do I feel that there's more to this Avatar thingy?'

Altair raised his eyebrows at Azeral the sighed and began the tale.

"In the time before there was magic, when the earth was new. One of our number, of the Archangels, went down with a host of others, a third of the sky. For they saw daughters of men and saw they were fair and took for themselves wives from them. Their children became the Nephillim, the fallen. They were great men of renown, but, their greed and lust for power consumed the earth. Their fathers, the angels that went down, taught them the way of metals and plants, the movement of stars… and sorcery…" Altair trailed off to stare at Harry as his eyes widened in understanding.

"So that was when magic started…" Harry began, but Azeral quickly cut him off.

"Yes, I might be new at this but the collective knowledge is passed… So, normal men cried out to the heavens and the others, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, saw and heard their strife. In turn they implored before the Most High and was heard… The angels that went down were banished and their children… the nephillim…"

Altain closed his eyes as he remembered those days. The edicts and judgment passed as the earth was cleansed.

----------------------------------------------

…And no request that they make shall be granted unto their fathers on their behalf; for they hope to live an eternal life, and that each one of them will live five hundred years.'

…And when their sons have slain one another, and they have seen the destruction of their beloved ones, bind them fast for seventy generations in the valleys of the earth, till the day of their judgement and of their consummation, till the judgement that is for ever and ever is consummated. In those days they shall be led off to the abyss of fire…

"Ye have wrought great destruction on the earth: And ye shall have no peace nor forgiveness of sin: and inasmuch as they delight themselves in their children, The murder of their beloved ones shall they see, and over the destruction of their children shall they lament, and shall make supplication unto eternity, but mercy and peace shall ye not attain."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"…which includes you, Harry…" at this a pained expression appeared on Azeral's face (a face that almost mirrored Harry's).

"The magical people are the cursed ones…" Harry trailed as a twist in his gut told him there was more… and he wasn't going to like it.

"Cursed, to fight against each other… cursed to live a long life in nothing but strife… cursed to not have an appointed speaker on their behalf. Though some had been granted guardians, none of the angels will speak on their behalf… except you. You had been forgiven, the curse had been lifted and as such, the seeds of faith sown into you by your mother was heard… by the strength of her love, you have been lifted."

"That's why peace is so hard to come by in to magical world, that's why they're so stupid at times…" He mused. He then turned to face both the Archs and said in a voice of steel. "Where do I begin?"

"Your heart." A female voice answered even before the swirling motes disappeared. Celeste walk towards him and touched his shoulder with both her hands. Without a word he understood. He could re-enter the magical world, which was barred to him before, again.

That, and Hermione needs him…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-blink out -_

_Instantaneous forms of travel are highly over-rated._

_With apparition, you magically breakdown to elementary component levels and will yourself to appear someplace else in space- time. Trouble with this, is that you might lose your concentration and leave a body part behind. Definitely not the mode for first time dates…_

_Then you have portkeys. I never did become fond of the blasted things. A feeling of being hooked on your navel then pulled through space-time and dump on to your destination is also a no no especially if you have a queasy tummy… Can you imagine the havoc it would create if you throw up upon arrival… on the minister of magic? (not that I would mind.)_

_And then, ofcourse, the floo. One thing I've learned about flooing is that one should always, ALWAYS, say the name of your destination clearly. Let me tell you, it isn't fun to arrive in a dark and creepy store with your nemesis and his dad skulking about…_

_Now, I can do this, courtesy of my angel friends ofcourse. Instant transfer to anywhere, rumor has it that it can even take you anywhen. No soot, no hook in navel thingy and most important, no chance of losing your schwang!_

_The trouble with it though is that you could lose yourself – in between the transfer. I admit I'm not one of those able to hold a thought for long. Lots of things distract me, but I get to where I want to… eventually. The upside of this is that I get to think a lot without wasting any time. China one moment – blink – France the next. Note that the blink could last anything between a second to an eternity… I guess that's why they say this mode of transpo can even take you anywhen._

_So, where was I supposed to go?_

_Oh, I need to get to Hermione… _

_Her… my… oh… knee… I just love the way her name rolls across my tongue…_

_Sounds like Her's and Mine's, or 'Her, my only.'… _

_Which is true, in a way. She's always been 'My only'. …has never left my side from what I could remember._

_Always nagging and pushing me to be the best I could be… too bad I seldom listen though._

_What was that, that Altair said… I must 'find my better half that is of my world.'_

_Hel__, ummm, Heck…. I mean Heck! How many worlds are there? I asked. Stupid question._

_He showed me the billions of possibilities… and these are worlds that contain my essence alone… as I am… or better yet, as Azeral is. Only thing is, in each world my 'better half'… 'My Only' went to different people. _

_As Metrodon would put it, a mate to my soul._

_I saw a world where it went to someone I didn't even know…_

_Some to Ginny, or Luna, or Blaise (would you believe that there's a world where he's a girl?... come to think of it, there are some where I was one too… ). A few with Pansy, Parvati, Padma… Let's just say in every world of possibility that my other half was sent, I was, virtually, with, almost everybody._

_I shuddered almost to oblivion when a world showed that Malfoy's got it… then Snape… Hel…..Heck! even Volde-blood… ummmm… Voldemort. (Another drawback of being in the blink… must not swear, or you'll automatically be sent to the place down under… Not the one with koala's!)_

_And, ofcourse there was Ron… atleast his happy now with his family who'd also passed on. He did tell me it wasn't my fault they died and that I should go for 'It' (It being 'My Only') when I get resurrected. Atleast I could have a clear conscience._

_… Conscience…_

_'My Only' was my conscience._

_I had no angel guarding over me, but she'd been enough. No devil or demon, can block out the voice I hear everytime I even start to think of doing something stupid._

_Her voice… my Guide… my conscience…_

_'My only' … _

_I'm glad in my world, this world that I'm cognizant in, that it's Hermione._

_The keeper of my soul…_

_-blink in-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN

I'm terribly sorry for such a long delay. Real life got a hold of me and I'm still trying to cope. At any rate, I hope to update atleast once a week.

answer to reviews:

mikeus : Thank you for your support and I'm glad you liked the fic. To tell the truth I'm a bit worried about the reaction of those who are especially devoted. You're right though. It is spiritual warfare. And in this fic, I try to put some physical aspect to it, something tangible. Just in case you're curious though, my main source is the Book of Enoch.

Anonymous9: I believe your question pertains to my slip-up while updating. I've already corrected it and hope you've enjoyed the fic.

HM: I'm glad you have found this simple work intriguing. To be honest, this is just a part of a much larger whole which includes my other long fic, Way of the Force and my one shot, I have fallen.

Nicolletta: I'm glad you liked that chapter. It really was inspired by that song.

Mojo-sbluver: Thanks for the praise. Don't worry if the fic might get depressing, there will be points where it will pick and perk up. (I Hope)

Vicc The Blackwolf: You might say that, I really wanted to do a Girl!Blaise/Harry for a while now. Ever since I considered her for the lead in Way of the Force, but alas, it's Ginny's now. Re- H/C I need to think about that.

To the silent readers, please speak your mind about this fic.

AN2

A lot of people have theories about who the Half Blood Prince could be. Well, here's mine. I believe it's Blaise Zabini. Have any of you noticed that JK have ended that debate about Blaisé's gender. Then some time later says that the 6th book will be entitled HP and the Half Blood Prince?

Regardless, I still like girl!blaise.

Thanks again and I hope you, my readers, will enjoy this chapter. Review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He appeared in a swirl of golden motes. The holy light pushing against the suffocating darkness which permeates the small cell. He proceeded to scan the area both within and outside the cell, he then gently bent down to rouse the ragged and beaten body of 'his only'.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Then, ever so gently push and stroke her hair. The feeling of warmth spread through her and filled her with enough strength to open her puffed and sore eyes. She feared that it might be delirium or she was nearing death. She dreaded to hope more than that release. And, as she stared into those emerald pools, she knew she has passed and gone to heaven. Her angel has come.

He didn't know what to feel. Happiness and pain, mingled in his heart. The joy of once again being able to see her, to touch her… and the pain of seeing her suffering. But, one thing is certain, he was lost in a sea of brown.

The sharp jolt from a broken rib suddenly ripped through her as she moved to raise her hands. She wanted to know if the apparition was real.

He saw her wince from what she was trying to do and reverently took her hand in his. He slowly lifted it to his face and reveled at her touch, both their eyes closing.

A swirl of great magic swirled from him and engulfed her. It probed against her flesh… healing wounds and setting bones… renewing her strength.

They didn't even notice that they were lost again in each others eyes.

She didn't notice that she could move freely without pain…

And they were now in each others arms.

"It is you…" she whispered from across his chest.

"Hello, my only." Was the reply.

She was here, He was here and for a first in a long time she once again felt safe.

-_blink -_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN3 Don't forget to Review. J

Icy Manipulator, out.


	9. Apocalypse, Now!

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright nor financial gain is intended by this work._

_ The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary : The Dork Lord, the guy with the long white beard, armies of angels... oh, yes… preparations for battle!

**Chapter 8 – Apocalypse… Now.**

She slithered sensuously up and down in a frantic yet measured pace. Her moans of pleasure traveling across the darkened room, only to be dampened by the elaborate, thick curtains.

She slid her naked body, sweat glistening like diamonds across her back, as she pushed herself down to fully take in his throbbing shaft.

He thrusted… she squealed in delight.

She tightened herself… he growled and thrusted deeply again.

Her young body suddenly rose up and bent back, pushing herself down… not satisfied yet full…

He eagerly met her with an upward movement of his hips and she shuddered in her release.

He stiffened, and growled again as he too, released.

Her chest was heaving from the excursion… mane of lovely red hair in alluring disarray.

Her once bright, brown eyes now vacant of who she was…

Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, fixed his gaze at the young girl on top of him. It's been a long time… a long time since he had ever really experienced the pleasures of the flesh…

Flesh… His Master has granted him a reversion to his former self. A mask to hide behind the monster he truly was…

Whoever did say that selling your soul to the devil was a bad idea.

He smirked and turned his attentions to the other young girl…

He needed to catch up on atleast fifty years worth.

Then, he'll have to get back to work… After all, he grinned at his thoughts, 'No rest for the wicked…'

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Avatar stood alone atop that hill he'd known like the back of his hand. Memories of his former life flashed forth bringing him both joy and pain. But, that's all they were now… memories of his distant life.

Almost all he loves is safe in Valhalla… those that remain in danger from the Enemy and his Lieutenants will need the hope his messenger shall carry.

This is where he'll stand in that final battle… he knew the past as well as he remembered the future… it was promised him.

As long as he has Faith.

His gaze moved upward as the first light of dawn caressed the highest spire. He took in for a moment the castle that was once his home…

"have faith and believe… ' he whispered. His warm breath causing the chilly air to fog with each syllable.

He then nodded at an unseen entity… a trumpet suddenly could be heard calling.

The sounds from the keening notes were unmistakable to those that could hear. It was a call to arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was suddenly awake. He felt as if his body was strengthened… Renewed. He moved quickly to the windows of his tower to survey what was left of once proud wizards. From this, the highest point, he looked on.

The sun was just rising from the east and smoke are just beginning to come out from the bakers huts. Likewise a sweep through the grounds showed him that his games keeper was likewise awake. The smoke from his chimney proving that.

His tired eyes the fixed on Hogsmead, the Last Bastion, as it is now otherwise known. While the Muggle world had its respite from the darkness that was always encroaching. It would seem that the wizarding world was forsaken.

'Ever since Harry disappeared…' the white mage thought sadly. It was boggling to the mind that it was that unassuming boy that carried their torch of hope. Oh, Albus knew ofcourse, that Harry was prophesized to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. But, things where not what they seemed…

Harry was their light. That guiding force from which they were measured. The lone candle in a stormy night…

But that had been snuffed out too early. And they, that are left… are left to grope blindly.

'…_you_ shall not want.' A whisper… a thought… filled the air and his mind.

'He _shall_ make _us_ to lie down in green pastures: he _shall _lead _us_ beside the still waters…' then Albus clearly heard a voice say.

He suddenly whipped his head around once more… tearing his gaze away from waking town.

'He restoreth my soul: he leads me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake.' The voice continued on… eerily familiar…

He then was fixed at a figure he hadn't notice…just beyond the bakers' hut with the sun at its back. But even at this distance, two pinpricks of green he saw. Not unlike the twinkle of a distant star…

'Yea, though _we_ walk through the valley of the shadow of death, _we_ will fear no evil…' The voice was unmistakable. He has heard it in all its tones… happiness, joy, anger, despair…

And now he heard it with its Authority.

'You had began your prayer Albus, you and others were heard… the children of the Nephillim shall again be under The Shepherd's Staff…So, don now your armor and call upon thy faith, the real war is to be fought and this battle shall be our jury.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

The days that followed went into frenzy. With a surge of vigor and hope, Albus rallied the remnants of the Order.

Although a lot of them had already passed on, the few that remained where resolute on seeing things through.

The blacksmiths and the tailors worked tirelessly in making new weapons and armor…

Bakers, butchers and farmers pitched into supply food for the small army…

Non-Combatants help in the building and strengthening of the defenses. Even the children who were old enough to carry baskets of food, or jugs of water did their share.

There were no more Brave Griffindors, nor Smart Ravenclaws, nor Loyal Hufflepuffs, nor Cunning Slytherins. They were all these and more…

Together they were more than the sum of each individual.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Altair stood silently, waiting, with his ranks behind him. Slowly he moved his head to look at Michael, who had just landed infront of his own troops. On the far end of Michaels ranks, he could see Uriel flitting among his own ranks as he inspected them and their weapons. Raphael's and Gabriel's troops were on the process of deploying along the gates of the first and second levels of the way to Heaven.

His task was to attack the left flank of the enemy and purge purgatory, after which to push through the attack and lock the gates of hell once more.

Uriel will support them and Michael's troops, while Michael shall again face the Morning Star.

Altair brought himself back from his quick observation. He knew that though they, as angels, could do such powerful things, they are but servants of the Most High.

Mankind has the true power and authority. They were made in the image of the Most High himself, afterall.

He also knew that the true battle shall be fought not here but by the mortals. The war would continue, yes, but the outcome of that battle will resolve on whether it is time for the Day of Judgement.

… the mortals must not lose, they're not ready yet. But, it has indeed began. The Nephillim are being gathered, the worthy of them shall be granted back their titles and status as protectors.

"Good luck Azeral, Good luck Harry. God speed to you both." He thought and readied himself as the seventh horn sounded.

TBC


	10. Loose ends and untied knots

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright nor financial gain is intended by this work._

_The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :Near the end.

Authors Notes:We are very near the end of this fic, or should I say the beginning of a grand adventure. This chapter is probably the most difficult to write in terms of the writing style I've become so fond off. I tried to share my ideas as much as possible, yet still try to maintain the minimalist approach and let the reader use their imagination. The difficulty lies in the deaths occurring here. Guide questions to ask yourselves, my dear readers, to better understand this fic, is this. Why does it affect Harry, when he knows that he could still meet (and actually does meet) his friends and family, when they died? Why is being alive on earth so important? Why were we placed here anyway?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

_- TheJoker, Batman._

**Chapter 9 – Loose ends and untied knots**

First order of Business… Absolution

Darkness surrounded the Avatar as the foul creatures approached him from all sides.

Defiantly he raised the weapon, its flickering flames bringing light amidst the darkness… he would not let these spawns of darkness stop him, he has souls to free.

_They huddled together, naked as the day they were born. But, unlike then, no innocence could be found in their shuddering young bodies._

_Though their bodies shook from the cold, their faces were expressionless. Dark and sunken sockets replaced where rich brown and sparkling blue could once be seen._

He slashed and hacked away with his Holy blade. "From dust thou art, to dust shall you be…".

Spoken was his edict and sent those thieves of souls to whence they came.

Calmly he strode forth, his visage echoing the Avenging Angel that was his guard…

There was no need for an army to storm the dark palace, not when the Dark Lords where busy elsewhere. All that was needed was a very pissed off Harry Potter.

Cell doors where blasted away and the people that where used as cattle, where freed.

He then turned his gaze upwards, tilting his head as he did so, as if listening…

-Blink-

Before him he saw the abused bodies of his friends…

He held his hand upon their heads and prayed for their souls…

A flickering look of recognition was his reward from one of them as the other passed on… and Ginny spoke in a halting whisper…

"Harry? ... Please… take me away from all this… death." – So too, she breathe her last.

A solitary tear fell from his eyes, regret mingled with anticipation… thoughts of meeting again in Valhalla, regret in the reward that came to soon…

Endless possibilities, so limited in scope… and time…

-Blink-

It doesn't matter whether it's in the Hogwart's hospital wing or in some small clinic, 'why do they smell the same, and the color… does it always have to be white?' Harry thought ruefully as he made his way through the different levels and wards of St. Mungos.

He carefully wove his way until he found his purpose of being there…

"Alice… Frank, wake up… It's time for battle and your son needs you." He fondly whispered to them.

-Blink-

"So this is what your dreams are made of… eh, Dudley?" Harry said smirking but then his face hardened.

"The world is going to change, cousin, I suggest you choose what you want your life to be…"

-Blink-

"Hello, Aunt Petunia… Mum says hi and asks that you remember grandfather and the things he has taught you. It's for your own good you know?"

He held on only to see her turn ashen as she beheld her supposedly dead nephew, but made sure she got the message…

-Blink-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second Order… Restitution

"Hello Peter, you didn't think I forgot about you?" Harry calmly asked.

Surprised, the whimpering rat almost got whiplashed as he turned around and sputtered at who he saw.

"You're dead!" was what he was able to say.

"Yeah, well… you know 'the reports of my demise…' blah, blah…" Harry answered non-chalantly. His eyes then hardened at the big oaf and said. "I'm here to collect your dues Peter, or rather… a dear friend of ours will. Sorry I can't stay too long but I'm sure you two would have LOTS to catch up on."

Harry then took one step to the right, clearing Peter's view of the man behind his once friend's son. He nodded to the man behind him and offered him a cheerful smile.

-Blink -

"M-M-Moony!" Peter fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark clouds rolled against the sky. Thunder and lightning threatened to outdo the other. Turmoil in the sky reflecting both the chaos in both the heavens and the earth.

The seventh horns' call soon ended, and the cry of battle ensued. Feathery wings pitted and slashed again leathery ones.

All unseen by mortal eyes, but felt by the mortal flesh…

"_this is BBS news…this just in… Iraqi tanks have once again crossed the Kuwaiti border…"_

"_Live on CNN… The sudden outbreak of decease in Angola has…"_

"_The World Tonight… the appearance of a symbol green skull and snake have been spreading all over England… it is to note reminiscent of events two decades ago…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Order… Battle

Harry wept as he arrived in the middle of the unrecognizable chaos that he had considered his home. Pockmarks of spell blasted craters and bloodied bodies littered the once scenic grounds of Hogwarts.

The proud tower of Gryffindor is all but rubble, but the fighting wasn't over yet. No… it has barely began…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prince of evil smiled greedily at the passing events. He could almost taste it, victory over the realms atlast…

_A greenish mist crawled over the lands. Decay and death came to all it touched. From the source of this mist, the smell of sulfur and ozone mixed with each other. Static electricity charged by a swirling vortex of black and the same colored mist, caused lightning to flash between the vortex… portal._

_Blood was the magic that powered it, a great war is the sacrifice…_

The battle for Hogwarts waged on. Classmate against classmate, fathers against sons, wizards against wizards… angels against angels.

For a long while the sword of fire could be seen, hacking against the enemy horde. But then in a flash it was gone…

-Blink-

TBC


	11. Harry's Prayer

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright nor financial gain is intended by this work._

_The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :Harry's Prayer. An echo to St. Francis'.

Authors Notes:Welcome to the end. Is it really? Or is this just a tunnel, a way of an unknown force into, the Twilight Zone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Avatar sensed the stink of evil emanating from the beyond. It called to him, not unlike the attraction of opposite poles on a magnet.

With flaming sword held high, he dispatched the number of foes surrounding him and …

-blink-

He re-appeared before the source of the evil he had felt. The vile stench almost brought him to his knees. The entire place reeked so foul, but none could match the utter vile of the swirling cloud of dark-green vapor before him.

The churning mass was enormous. Mist like clouds swirled and turned in a chaotic pattern with a sucking whirlpool surrounding it. Dark clouds have gathered overhead and gloom had found its home here. Not even a thousand dementors could give the effect of absolute helplessness and fear.

Harry stumbled back at the oppressive air. As he tripped upon something, he noticed further that he was surrounded by the dead. The hill he had landed on was not of earth, but of bodies piled and contorted in various poses of disgrace.

He wept again as he saw the mangle corpses of children… innocent children…

His anger flared as he thought of what their life could have been…

The Avatar composed himself and stood tall, ready to demand retribution.

Was it not written _"Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these."_

These little ones have no reason to be in a battlefield and absolutely no reason to be used for such vile acts upon their souls.

No! Whoever did this will not be damned in 'The Fiery Pits', But rather, shall be erased from existence. To this, The Avatar vowed.

b-----------------------------------------b

_Lord make me an instrument of your peace,_

'If today my soul be damned for what I am about to do…'

_Where there is hatred let me sow love._  
'Be it known to you my worth was naught without you.'

_Where there is injury, pardon._  
'May I find worth again in your eyes…'

_Where there is doubt, faith._

'As I don the armor of my faith in you."

_Where there is despair, hope._

'I look up now and see just angry rolling clouds…'

_Where there is darkness, light._

'But beyond that, I still feel the warmth of you grace.'

_And where there is sadness, joy._

'Rejoice My Friends… My Love… My Only… I know I am not abandoned.'

_O divine master grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;  
to be understood as to understand;  
To be loved as to love with all my soul._

Across the world, the fighting ceased…

In the ethereal plane came a silence prophesized as a sign of the end of days…

In Valhalla, the souls of those who died or ascended stilled from their worry… all but one. For she felt the bonds of their soul stretch thin to nothingness and pain.

It was done. The power the dark could never understand was unleashed again…

And as before _for all mankind_, the wizarding world… the Nephelim… were given _their_ salvation.

b-----------------------------------------b

_For it is in giving that we receive-  
it is in pardoning that we are pardoned._

"Thou hast also said _'cast your burdens upon me, those who are heavily laden. Come to me all of you who are tired of carrying heavy loads. For the yoke I will give you is easy and my burden is light. Come to me, and I shall give you rest'._" Harry whispered into the darkening twilight.

He knew it would come to this. Even as before, when he fought for every inch of salvation… when every grievance he came across he sought justice for… he knew that his work will not be completed until he accepted the fate that befell him.

'_for neither can live while the other survives'_

But then again, the gift or curse from Adam… the knowledge between good and evil… The _choice_ must be made…

It was no longer a battle of swords…

No longer a battle of strength or power…

It was now a test of his integrity… his honor…

It was the ultimate test of his Heart's Nobility… to challenge the dark and be willing to sacrifice his life and soul for the good of all.

With that, the Avatar steeled himself and walked forward to the Abyss, to _his_ Calvary, knowing that he could never see _his only_ again. Never be with them in Valhalla… for the promise of peace to him, the promise of victory comes from the acceptance that he shall be the seal against this breach. Never… until all are one…

A shield of love against the breach of despair.

_  
"Habet, peractum est, fata se nostra explicant!" _The Avatar shouted to the world as he jumped into the Vortex. The swirls followed him in, and a cascade of wind and debris followed after that. A sick sucking din ensued for a time till on the field nothing was left.

No sign of decay, death or even a single blade that somehow grew in that few moments were scorched.

Clean and fresh and new… and of the Avatar and his Sacrifice?

The Sword of Flames stood on top of the cleansed hill. A beacon… a cross like symbol for the cross he bore… the lock of the Abyss.

_And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life._

A new dawn broke free.

End. ?

b---------------------------------------b

AN CUT! That's a wrap. I would take this time to thank everyone who's read this story. A heartfelt thank you also goes out to you guys who reviewed, whether or not you liked this story is irrelevant but rather your words, of criticism or praise, helped this fic and myself grow, hopefully for the better.

Self Criticism: I re-read this story and I really liked how it went. To tell you guys the truth. Whenever I write, it's like a form of free-writing. I've got the concept in my head and just let my hands do the typing. The style I used, as I've mentioned before, is a minimalist approach in which the author would need his readers to fill in the blanks or scenes in their own minds. The author's writings are just there as a seed, the rest of the events happening in the readers imagination. The difficulty in this is that I am most of the time tempted to add in more detail or more scenes. There's also the opposite which if too little is put in then the meaning is lost.

It is death, it has been completed, my fate unfolds itself.

- Hercules on Oeta (Line 1472), Seneca


	12. Epilogue The Final Frontier

_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. No infringement of neither copyright nor financial gain is intended by this work._

_The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

Summary :Epilogue.

Authors Notes:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast,

And breathed in the face of the foe as he pass'd;

And the eyes of the sleepers wax'd deadly and chill,

And their hearts but once heaved, and for ever grew still!"

- George Gordon Byron, "The Destruction of Sennacherib"

b------------------------------------------------------b

**EPILOGUE.**

(The Final Frontier)

_Rev20:1 And I saw an angel coming down out of heaven, having the key to the Abyss and holding in his hand a great chain. 2 He seized the dragon, that ancient serpent, who is the devil, or Satan, and bound him for a thousand years. 3 He threw him into the Abyss, and locked and sealed it over him, to keep him from deceiving the nations anymore until the thousand years were ended. After that, he must be set free for a short time._

_Rev20:4 I saw thrones on which were seated those who had been given authority to judge. And I saw the souls of those who had been beheaded because of their testimony for Jesus and because of the word of God. They had not worshipped the beast or his image and had not received his mark on their foreheads or their hands. They came to life and reigned with Christ a thousand years. 5 (The rest of the dead did not come to life until the thousand years were ended.) This is the first resurrection. 6 Blessed and holy are those who have part in the first resurrection. The second death has no power over them, but they will be priests of God and of Christ and will reign with him for a thousand years. _

_Rev 20:7 When the thousand years are over, Satan will be released from his prison 8 and will go out to deceive the nations in the four corners of the earth--Gog and Magog--to gather them for battle. In number they are like the sand on the seashore. 9 They marched across the breadth of the earth and surrounded the camp of God's people, the city he loves. But fire came down from heaven and devoured them. 10 And the devil, who deceived them, was thrown into the lake of burning sulphur, where the beast and the false prophet had been thrown. They will be tormented day and night for ever and ever. _

And so it came to pass as it was written. That after the Avatar, who was the chain of the Archangel Azeral, sealed the Gates of the Abyss and bound the Serpent; there was peace and prosperity for a thousand years for the people of the Books and the Nephilim.

The King of Kings ruled over them and judged them. The chosen were raised back and death cannot claim them.

But through this, the lost lamb – the Avatar- was not forgotten.

The thousand years have come and the gates were opened once more, for the final time…

And once more was found the Great Kingdom which was come to Earth, besieged.

A great battle ensued. Greater than the previous war.

It was here that the Avatar returned, a general to the Nephilim, the fist of God.

His heart soared to unknown bounds at his freedom and he sung the praises to the Most High for the fulfillment of His promise.

…Until all are one.

'_Domine Dominator noster quam grande est nomen tuum in universa terra qui posuisti gloriam tuam super caelos' _

He intoned as he began to stretch his gaze once again upon the field of battle.

'_ex ore infantium et lactantium perfecisti laudem propter adversarios meos ut quiescat inimicus et ultor' _

The bright red-gold flame of his sword once again burned true…

He raises his eyes unto heaven and saw his brethren, his family and his joy… and, his Only…

'_videbo enim caelos tuos opera digitorum tuorum lunam et stellas quae fundasti' _

And he wondered and stood in awe at the Greatness of His work and His Love.

_quid est homo quoniam recordaris eius vel filius hominis quoniam visitas eum _

He wondered about himself, of what he was and is… of his worth. For before he had been judge by the Greatest Judge, now he was considering himself…

'_minues eum paulo minus a Deo gloria et decore coronabis eum. dabis ei potestatem super opera manuum tuarum. cuncta posuisti sub pedibus eius oves et armenta omnia insuper et animalia agri. aves caeli et pisces maris qui pertranseunt semitas ponti…'_

And he smiled and rose the flaming sword up high as once again the armor of his Faith clothed him. He shouted for all to hear before his charge, the signal for the final battle between good and evil to begin.

"'_Domine Dominator noster quam grande est nomen tuum in universa terra!"_

b-----------------------------b

What does one do with Eternity?

A thought that had crossed the Avatar's mind for as far as he could remember… and he was restless…again.

After all, there's only so much one could do when you've got time… a lot of time… in your hands.

He felt the cool soft skin of His Only snake their way around his waist as he watched a star explode. Together they marveled at the myriad colors that one event caused. They held together and made love, literally amongst the stars. And, as they rested they watched the stars' remnants spread out to form the next phase in its existence. Harry twirled a wisp of nebular gas as it strayed to them and again watched the 'slow' progress of the cloud as they rested.

'It will look like a unicorn, I think' He heard Hermione say in his mind. But, when Harry didn't answer, she looked worriedly at him. 'Why?' She simply asked. She knew it would come sometime or other, but atleast it took him just shy of a trillion Earth years…

To them, that it was but a span of a day.

He has a free spirit and although peace was good for him, she knew that it would be denied by her mate, that Harry is a warrior. In name, stature and honor. Her question answered itself…

'Take me too…' She then asked and he smiled. He would never get tired of hearing it, so he asked again.

'Don't you ever get tired of me?'

"I Love you, and if forever is not enough, I'll spend another lifetime… and more, if you asked me." she said huskily as her voice carried through the vacuum of space and through the stars.

His loins stirred again by her touch and they made love while a new star was being born… the throes of their passion flaring in time as that same star went nova 15 Billion years later, and once more the nebular clouds of its demise serving as their blanket.

The End.

AN. My first completed Fic. I hope my dear readers that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

The Latin phrases are from the Vulgatte. It is actually Psalms 8, a favorite of mine. Don't forget to Review and also to check out Way of the Force and my other works. Thanks again.

Icy Manipulator, out.


End file.
